


Pettiness

by bashfulglowfly



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Annoyance, Bitchslapping, Coffee, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 19:35:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10367847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bashfulglowfly/pseuds/bashfulglowfly
Summary: Or why certain blonds should not have a certain type of drink.





	

“OH.  MY.  GOD!” 

There was a blond whirlwind in the room.

“THIS STUFF TASTES… **WONDERFUL**!!”

It was annoying.

“AND IT COMES IN DIFFERENT FLAVORS!”            

Beyond annoying.

“I’M GOING TO TRY THEM ALL!!”

_Oh.  Hell.  No._

Jadeite and Nephrite watched, jaws dropping as Kunzite magically bitch-slapped Zoicite into the wall, rendering the youngest of the Shitennou unconscious.

Kunzite turned slowly and glared at the other two Shitennou.  “You will NEVER allow Zoicite access to coffee again.  Do.  You.  Understand.”

Jadeite and Nephite nodded so hard they looked like those weird dolls handed out at sporting events.

Kunzite snorted to himself and walked to the door.

“Yummy coffeeeee….”

Kunzite froze.

Jadeite froze.

Nephrite froze.

Zoicite spasmed uncontrollably for several minutes.

Jadeite turned to Nephrite after checking to make sure Kunzite wasn’t in the hallway:

“Nice to know that he can be a petty asshole.”

Nephrite looked at his brother who will probably get it next.  “Uh huh…if you aren’t the target of the petty assholeness.”  He pointedly raised an eyebrow.

Jadeite looked at Zoicite then gave Nephrite a strained smile.  “Yeah…”


End file.
